The present invention relates to an arrangement for cooling a gas produced in a gasifier, in which there is provided a radiation part and a following convection part. A pressure vessel with an insert is arranged in spaced relationship form the wall of the pressure vessel. The insert of the radiation part is formed by pipes welded gas-tightly together.
In a known gasifier (DE--Pat. publication No. 29 33 716) the reactor is arranged together with the downstream radiation part of the waste heat system within a pressure vessel. The gasification procedure thereby is conducted in such a manner that the temperature of the product gas is above the melting temperature of the ash. The product gas thereby contains ash particles which are still liquid. The radiation part is directed to this gas in such a manner and the radiation heating surfaces have dimensions so that the gas temperature at the outlet of the radiation part lies below the sintering temperature of the coal that is used.